


Talking Body

by psychotraumatic



Series: Songs for Relief [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Softcore Porn, Teasing, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Now if we're talking bodyYou got a perfect one, so put it on meSwear it won't take you longIf you love me right





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> But this was set to [Tove Lo's Talking Body](https://open.spotify.com/track/7cgu4JBW3hq1GwTM1ilkKQ?si=qq0bH_1nREWxh61DtZlYgQ).
> 
> Even though I prefer [Leroy Sanchez's version](https://youtu.be/KkD7I7MX5Es).

Wonwoo twists and turns in his bed with the clicking of the keyboard and mouse as his background music. Despite the tiredness seeping into his bones, he can’t fall asleep. And it’s not because of the noises Seungcheol makes as he plays Overwatch one round after another.

“Do you want to play?” Seungcheol asks, probably annoyed at the noises he was making. 

Wonwoo sits up with a grunt, one hand coming up to roughly scratch at his head. “No,” he says flatly. “I just can’t sleep.”

“Am I too noisy?” Seungcheol asks, the leader’s face contorting into one of concern.

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo replies with a dismissive shake of his head. “I’ve slept through Seungkwan’s daily wakeup calls before. I’m just restless.”

He rambles on about the concert, wondering if they’ve practiced enough and if their segments will be up to standard. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone, and he’s sure everyone feels the same. 

Seungcheol lets him keep talking, a look of understanding settling on his features. “You need to stop worrying so you can calm down,” he says simply. “We did all our best in practice and we’ll put that same effort out once the show starts. If we mess up, then we mess up. It’s just a matter of making sure we don’t screw up completely.”

“Leader leader,” Wonwoo quips with a small smile, making Seungcheol chuckle. 

“Look, if you can’t sleep, just go to Junhui,” the older boy says. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“He won’t, but Seungkwan and Chan will,” he grumbles.

Seungcheol snickers at that. “You’re not the only one who asked to spend the night elsewhere,” he says with a sly smile.

Wonwoo perks up at the suggestion in the other's tone, throwing off his covers and scrambling out of his bed before the leader can retract his offer. He stops when he hears the other clear his throat, looking up to find Seungcheol’s stern face. 

“Just don’t do anything that will compromise either of you, please.”

Wonwoo nods stiffly at that, pulling on a shirt as he readies himself to head out.

When they moved dorms, he can only be so happy about the upgrade. While he would have loved getting a room to himself, sharing one with his best friend wasn’t so bad. The only thing he does complain about is how Junhui doesn’t share the same apartment, not even the same building. Everyone found it unfortunate that they needed two different dorms. But it was either find another apartment building nearby or have half of the group crammed in the smaller units available. It doesn’t stop any of them from wandering over for a visit whenever they can, though. 

He finds such is the case when he opens the bedroom door and the other two leaders tangled together on the couch. Jihoon had his phone up to his face with Soonyoung wrapped around his small frame, the dancer’s head tucked into the producer’s neck. Wonwoo smiles at the sight of them, but doesn’t dare crack a joke when he catches Jihoon’s glare. 

“Wait for Mingyu,” he whispers. “He asked to stay with Minghao, too. He’s just getting dressed.”

It wasn’t long before Mingyu exits their room and learns that he’ll be leaving with Wonwoo. He does a weird dance to show his happiness over it, making Wonwoo question just how much energy he has. Jihoon seems to figure that out quickly, saying it’s why he agreed to let him go to Minghao.

“I figure they can drink a few glasses of wine and slow down. Just don’t drink too much, okay?”

Mingyu replies an affirmative before offering help in moving Soonyoung to bed.

“You and Jihoon have loft beds. How exactly do you plan to do that?” Wonwoo points out.

“We’re okay here. I don’t want to wake him up either, so you two can just go.”

It’s a quick walk to the second dorm, the other apartment building only a few blocks away from theirs. Mingyu fills their trek with excited chatter about their concert and world tour, barely taking a breath between sentences, much less allow Wonwoo to respond.

As soon as they get through the door, Mingyu makes a mad rush for Minghao’s room, leaving Wonwoo to just stare after him.

“What just happened?”

He turns his head to find Jeonghan holding up a blanket, mouth agape as he blinks in the direction Mingyu disappeared to.

“Too much energy,” Wonwoo replies with a shrug. 

Jeonghan looks at him blankly before turning around, draping the blanket over Chan. The image is heartwarming, seeing one of the eldest members gently tucking their youngest in as the other sleeps soundly. 

“He just passed out as soon as we got here,” Jeonghan says as he straightens up. “It’s a good thing he already showered at the company.”

“Is Junhui already sleeping?”

Jeonghan looks at him with an amused smile. “I’m not sure, but he should be, so no hanky panky!”

Wonwoo is about to argue that it’s not the case, especially not when Junhui shares a room with two people. Chan may be on the couch but Seungkwan is a whole other matter. 

“Kwan is with Hansol,” Jeonghan states as if reading what was on his mind. “Both are already asleep last I checked. Minghao is too focused to let Gyu do anything, so please, save me the trouble and let me rest.”

“Got it,” Wonwoo replies, wishing him goodnight as they part ways.

 

×°×°×°×

 

A sliver of light filters into the room as he opens the door. It’s dark, save for the dim light from a small lamp by the bedside table.

He shuts them away from the rest of the world with a soft click of the lock before trudging his way across the room. Wonwoo sits on the bed as carefully as he can, hoping he doesn’t jostle the other awake. They need as much rest as they can get in order to perform for four straight days after all. If he hadn’t been feeling restless, he’d probably be halfway past dreamland by now. Just like Junhui.

Except he’s here, silently watching as the other sleeps, a feeling of awe settling at the pit of his stomach at the shadows cast upon Junhui’s face.

He’s always had sharp features. Big eyes, high cheekbones, pointed nose, chiseled jaw. Yet the way the light shines on him makes him softer than he looks, making it less of a disconnect to Junhui’s personality. Soft and warm, it gives Wonwoo that longing feeling of touching him just to make sure he was real.

Fingertips trail across Junhui’s face in the most gentle caress. Warmth blooms in Wonwoo’s heart when the other leans into his touch. He flattens his palm to cup Junhui’s cheek, waits for a few fleeting seconds, and smiles when the other opens his eyes.

“Hi,” Wonwoo whispers.

Junhui doesn’t say anything, only smiles at him sleepily before stretching his arms outward, a wordless invite for him to lie down. Wonwoo doesn’t need to get told twice, rising back on his feet to discard his shirt before diving under the covers. His arms find their way around Junhui’s slender waist, head falling against the dancer’s shoulder, effectively trapping the other in his embrace.

Wonwoo drags his nose up and down Junhui’s neck, inhaling deeply and taking in his scent. He smells of lemon and mint, of soap and detergent. Others may think that the combination is a shock to the senses, but to Wonwoo, it’s the familiar scent of Junhui, of home.

A soft rumble of chuckles pulls him from his thoughts, the feeling of fingers running through his hair bringing him back to reality. “You really are a cat,” Junhui quips, voice dangerously low in his sleep-addled state. “All that’s left is for you to start purring.”

Wonwoo wrinkles his nose at the other’s teasing, raking blunt fingernails against Junhui’s ribs in retaliation. He gets soft laughter in return.

“Kitty got claws, meow.”

Wonwoo lifts his head at the sound, gaze incredulous as he stares at Junhui. “Did you just–”

“Sshh,” the dancer hisses, lifting a finger against his lips. “Nothing happened.”

Wonwoo shakes his head but lets it go nonetheless, relaxing back down onto a pillow. His eyes remain fixated on the other’s profile, waiting for him to face him. And when Junhui does turn, he apologizes. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay,” Junhui whispers back. “I think it’ll be great to wake up to you first thing in the morning.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Wonwoo swoops down the second Junhui slips his eyes closed and puckers his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the other’s mouth. He swallows the sigh that passes his throat, reveling in the feeling of the dancer’s body relaxing against him. Wonwoo tightens his grip, pulling Junhui impossibly closer, making the dancer gasp. It gives Wonwoo the opening he needs to deepen the kiss, a surge of pride coursing through him when Junhui moans in response.

His hands start to wander, fingertips tracing random patterns against Junhui’s skin. He loves the fact that the dancer sleeps in the nude, giving Wonwoo free rein to touch whatever he pleases. He teases the other to no end, tickling, poking, and prodding at all his weak spots, leaving Junhui a writhing mess in his arms.

With all his might, Junhui forcibly breaks the kiss, gasping as he leans away, whining about Wonwoo’s ministrations. “You’re unfair.”

If Wonwoo can’t taste Junhui’s lips, then he’ll leave kisses against his neck instead, playfully mouthing against the sensitive skin over his pulse point. “How am I being unfair?”

Junhui mewls at feeling the warm puffs of air Wonwoo breathes out. “We can’t do anything,” he whines. 

“Can’t we?” Wonwoo asks, playing dumb. 

“The concert.”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t do anything,” Wonwoo says with a slight growl. He lifts his head to flash a determined gaze at Junhui, a challenge in his eyes. “Let me do this. I promise you’ll have full use of your legs tomorrow.”

He can feel Junhui shiver, relaxing a split second later. It’s all the permission Wonwoo needs to continue whatever he wishes. 

Wonwoo takes pride in knowing everything about Junhui. His likes and dislikes, his bedroom habits, his little sounds. He loves assaulting all the dancer’s weak points to pull the most beautiful moans as Junhui gracefully arches his back, succumbing to Wonwoo’s searching hands. He keeps tracing patterns across the other’s skin, pressing harder at certain areas he knows drives Junhui crazy. 

Junhui tucks his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder, biting on his collar to muffle his voice. Wonwoo drags his hand over the dancer’s hips, fingers tracing his pelvic line, adding pressure as he gets dangerously close to the other’s center. Junhui shudders against him, making him repeat the action over and over. 

“I wonder if I can make you come like this,” Wonwoo whispers against his cheek. “Just keep teasing you and leave you untouched.”

His words seem to light a fire under Junhui, the other snapping his head up to kiss him senseless. Wonwoo fumbles a bit under the blanket, but succeeds in grabbing the back of Junhui’s knee and hiking a leg up on his hips. The new angle allowing pressing their crotches together, Junhui’s bare cock against the soft cotton of Wonwoo’s pants. 

Their position also allows Wonwoo to seek purchase on the dancer’s ass, hands massaging each cheek, a finger tracing his rim. Junhui’s breathing goes ragged, his movements only adding to the pressure at the pit of his stomach. 

It’s Wonwoo who breaks the kiss this time, his mouth only a breath away from the other’s lip as he whispers for Junhui to let go, pushing their nether regions together. It’s with a heavenly mix of a whimper and a moan that the dancer goes over the edge, his name falling from Junhui’s lips like a mantra. Wonwoo kisses every part of Junhui that he can reach, reveling in the tiny tremors he makes as he comes down from his high. 

When the dancer straightens his leg, Wonwoo gets up from bed, digging through the bedside drawer for the pack of wet tissues he knows are stashed there. He gently wipes Junhui’s thighs and stomach clean, chuckling a bit when the other flinches at the cold towel against his skin. Junhui swats at him in retaliation, making Wonwoo press a brief kiss to his nose at the cuteness. 

He cleans himself up after, discarding his pants and kicking it to a heap in the corner. He finds Junhui staring down when he turns back to bed. 

“What?”

“You’re still hard.”

Wonwoo looks down and shrugs, getting back under the covers and cuddling against Junhui. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Junhui asks, his question ending in a yawn. 

“It’s manageable,” Wonwoo replies. “And you’re tired. We both need to get some rest. I did promise you that you’ll have full use of your legs, right?”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“After the concert.”

“And every day thereafter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to scream at me for this on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene).


End file.
